When performing lawn clean up operations it is often necessary to remove large volumes of leaves or grass cuttings and the like. While grass cuttings and leaves in the past have been placed in bushel baskets for transport to a trash container storage area, bushel baskets have increased in cost to the extent that few people wish to incure the expenses now associated with the use of bushel baskets. In addition, the plastic bag industry has developed plastic bags which are now reasonably reliable against splitting and tearing and a disposable plastic bag has a considerably larger volume than one bushel basket. In addition, trash disposed of in a plastic bag does not require the return of the trash container. Accordingly, most persons who wish to rake grass clippings and leaves now use plastic bags as receptacles for the grass clippings and leaves.
However, the use of plastic bags for receiving raked grass clippings and leaves presents the problem for an individual of holding open the bag while at the same time placing the grass clippings or leaves within the bag. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which the mouth of a large volume plastic bag or the like may be held in an open position while materials to be placed within the bag are so placed by an individual.
Examples of bag mouth holding structures as well as other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,891, 3,688,483, 3,711,147, 3,733,099, 3,745,785, 4,021,994 and 4,048,691.